Snow Angel
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Pertama, kau membuatku terpana. Kedua, kau membuatku tercengang dengan ucapanmu. Dan ketiga... kau membuatku berpikir untuk selalu melindungimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku gila, hm? / SiBum. Genderswitch. Dedicated for SBDL 2012. Winter. RnR?


"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Choi."

Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan itu. Senyuman-senyuman lain ku lontarkan untuk membalas sapaan lainnya.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, tak henti-hentinya semua orang menyapaku. Apa sebegitu harusnya kah menyapaku?

Aku tersenyum lemah sambil menunduk.

Semua orang baik padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum membalas segala perlakuan palsu itu.

Ya. Palsu. Sapaan ramah mereka, senyuman ceria mereka, semuanya hanyalah topeng. Dan yang bersembunyi di balik topeng itu hanya lah seorang penjilat.

Keputusanku untuk masuk ke sekolah negeri biasa ternyata salah besar. Aku sendiri yang meminta pindah dari sekolah swasta elit ke sekolah negeri biasa hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Tapi nyatanya, mereka semua sama saja. Hanya sekumpulan rubah penjilat yang bersembunyi di balik topeng ramahnya.

Kadang aku merasa diriku sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku masih saja bisa tersenyum meski tahu mereka tak memberikan senyuman tulus. Seolah diriku telah diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang Tuan muda baik hati yang mau saja dibohongi orang lain.

Aku tersenyum miris.

_**BRUK!**_

"Aah!"

"_M-mianhae_..." Aku segera berlutut membantu seorang _yeojya_ yang terjatuh karena menabrakku. Aku membantunya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. "_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_."

Ia hanya diam dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang masih berceceran.

"Ini..." Kuserahkan kertas-kertas yang telah ku kumpulkan padanya.

Ia mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tanganku begitu saja. Menatapku sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mengerjap sekali lalu berbalik. Berharap menemukan _yeojya_ itu. Namun ia sudah pergi.

Aku menempelkan tanganku ke dada kiriku. Merasakan debaran keras yang aneh ini. Terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Wajah _yeojya_ itu tercetak jelas dalam bayangku. Begitu cantik. Dia... indah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow Angel**

**By**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **God own the cast and I'm own the plot :)

**Pair:: S**i**B**um(_Hell, yeah!xD_)

**Genre:: **Romance & Drama

**Warnings:: Genderswitch**,** OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Alur membosankan, Bikin bingung,Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for **__**SiBum Days Love (SBDL 2012) **_

_**and all of SiBum Shipper**_

_**Theme:: Winter**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Won!"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, Donghae-_yah_." Satu-satunya teman tulus yang kupunya di sekolah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kita harus ke Ruang Musik setelah ini." Ia menghampiriku dan menarik lenganku untuk kemudian berjalan beriringan.

"Aku hanya sedang merenung." Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, "Pangeran tampan sepertimu memangnya apa lagi yang harus direnungkan, sih?"

"Jadi kau akhirnya mau mengakui ketampananku?" Aku terkekeh.

"_Ya_! Itu tak merubah apapun. Aku tetap jadi yang tertampan nomor satu. Yah, walau bukan seorang Pangeran." Ia tertawa.

Aku tersenyum menatap tawa tulusnya. Yah, Donghae memang bukan orang yang berada. Tak sepertiku yang setiap hari ke sekolah dengan mobil mewah, ia hanya seorang _namja_ biasa yang membawa sepeda tiap hari ke sekolah. Namun ia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Tak seperti diriku.

"Ah, dua minggu lagi acara Pesta Tahun Baru akan diadakan. Siapa yang akan jadi pasanganmu?" Donghae tiba-tiba menoleh antusias padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Entahlah. Belum terpikirkan." Padahal kalau aku mau, aku bisa menerima satu dari banyak ajakan teman _yeojya_ku.

Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman mengejeknya. "Bilang saja kau tak punya pasangan." Ia menyenggol lenganku dengan sikunya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Kalau iya memangnya kau mau mencarikan pasangan untukku?" Aku kembali menatap ke depan. Tak jauh dari sini aku bisa mendengar suara instrument musik yang dimainkan dari ruang musik. Ah, sebentar lagi sampai.

"Eumm, sebenarnya memang ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, sih."

Aku menoleh pada Donghae yang mengusap dagunya. Pandangannya terlihat meragu. "Siapa?"

Tak lama, Donghae berdecak, "Tapi sebaiknya jangan. Dia tipe orang yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun."

Aku mengernyitkan kening, "Maksudmu dia orang yang anti sosial begitu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Semacam itulah."

Aku terdiam. Anti sosial? Berarti dia anak yang pendiam 'kan? Dan tidak cerewet juga menyebalkan seperti_ yeojya_ lainnya di sekolah ini 'kan? Hmm, mungkin dia cocok denganku. "Aku mau!" Seruku cepat.

Donghae yang tadinya sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku kini menoleh heran. "Mau?"

Aku berdecak. "Maksudku, aku mau dikenalkan dengannya."

Donghae menghampiriku dan matanya memicing manatapku. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku enteng. "Patut dicoba." Lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Nanti kapan-kapan ku ajak dia ke kelas." Donghae menepuk bahuku beberapa kali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sumringah. Eer, apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan!" Donghae menepuk bahuku sekali lalu bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Aku hanya memberikan senyumku. Yah, memang sudah rutinitasnya seperti itu. Pulang sekolah terburu-buru agar tak terlambat masuk kerja sampingan di restoran _ramen_ tepat di belakang sekolah bersama kekasihnya, Lee Hyukjae.

Aku menyandang ranselku lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Dalam perjalanan dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah, aku terus tersenyum membalas sapaan-sapaan yang mereka jejalkan padaku. Ya, mereka lagi. Para penjilat tak tahu malu itu.

Aku tersenyum menertawakan diriku sendiri. Choi Siwon bodoh. Kenapa begitu mudahnya kau tersenyum membalas tatapan palsu itu? Tidakkah kau sadar? Mereka mungkin saja menertawakan kebodohanmu!

_**BRUUUK!**_

"Aah, _mianhae_!" Aku bangkit dari lamunanku saat kurasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Dan kini orang itu tengah bersimpuh memunguti buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan. Aku merasakan dè javu.

"Lain kali gunakan mata dan kakimu bersamaan saat sedang berjalan."

Aku tertegun.

Niatku untuk membantu mengambilkan buku-buku itu kini tak bisa terealisasikan. Bukan. Bukannya aku tak mau membantunya. Aku hanya terkejut dengan perkataannya. Belum pernah ada yang bicara sekasar itu padaku.

Orang itu berdiri. Tingginya tak lebih dari daguku. Hingga membuatku menunduk menatap wajahnya. Dan aku terperangah.

Paras manis dengan kulit wajah yang begitu bening nan mulus tanpa noda. Pipi yang terlihat begitu bulat namun tidak penuh. Hidung bangir namun porsinya pas. Bibir merah alami yang terlihat begitu lembut dan... kelereng_ odsidian_ yang begitu jernih. Menatap tajam namun mempesona. Menembus lensa kacamata yang menghalanginya. Dia...

"Minggir."

Aku tersentak. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tanpa ku sadari. Aku tersenyum gugup lalu agak menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap tengkukku grogi.

Ia melangkah melewatiku. Rambut hitam arangnya yang panjang berkibar ditiup angin. Menghantarkan harum _citrus_ yang manis. Tirus wajahnya kelihatan sangat cantik jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia... _yeojya_ yang pernah aku tabrak sebelumnya 'kan? _Yeojya_ yang waktu itu langsung pergi setelah menerima kertas dariku. Aku tak mungkin melupakannya. Yah, _yeojya_ sepertinya takkan mudah dilupakan. Ia... berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Euum, Won."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menatapku ragu. Kenapa dia? "_Waeyo_?"

"_Anou_, soal _yeojya_ yang ingin ku kenalkan." Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"Ah, _ne_. _Nuguseyo_? Apa kau akan mengenalkannya sekarang?" Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit bersemangat dengan _yeojya_ misterius ini.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk sesaat lalu menghela napas pelan. "_Mianhae_, dia menolak."

Napasku tersekat. Oh, apa? Aku ditolak? Aku, sang Pangeran sempurna, Choi Siwon, ditolak berkenalan dengan seorang _yeojya_? Ah, ada apa ini? Kenapa hatiku mencelos? Apakah aku mulai termakan ego ku sendiri?

"Siwon-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, _ne_._ Gwaenchana_." Ku hela napas berat. Sekarang, tak tahu kenapa aku malah merasa kecewa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau cepat mencari pasangan lain untuk ke pesta nanti." Donghae tersenyum sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Tak apa. Jika masih tak mungkin mendapatkan pasangan, sepertinya aku akan mengajak _noona_ku untuk pergi." Aku terkekeh.

Donghae berdecih, "Kau ini."

"Permisi."

Aku dan Donghae menoleh pada asal suara di ambang pintu kelas. Dan onyxku membulat. _Yeojya_ manis itu lagi!

"Ketua kelas ini dipanggil untuk menghadap Kim _seonsaengnim_. Beliau hendak memberikan tugas." _Yeojya_ itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambut hitam arangnya yang indah masih tergerai begitu lembut sepinggang. Buku masih setia di tangannya seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dan lensa berbingkai hitam itu masih menghalangi obsidiannya yang indah.

"Siwon-_ah_, bisa kau gantikan aku? Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Aku menoleh pada Donghae. Alisku mengkerut. Tentu saja, karena Donghae lah sang Ketua kelas itu. Aku bukan wakilnya, tapi kenapa aku yang harus menggantikannya?

"Sungmin-_sshi_ sedang ke kantin. Jadi daripada kita membuang waktu untuk memanggil wakil ketua, sebaiknya kau yang pergi. Toh sama saja." Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku ia berkata demikian dengan cengiran yang khas tersungging di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya alasan itu masuk akal juga sih, tapi ada yang aneh di sini. Donghae terus tersenyum gugup sambil sesekali menatapku bergantian dengan _yeojya _di ambang pintu itu.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya aku berdiri dari kursiku dan beranjak menghampiri _yeojya_ itu. Dalam setiap langkahku mendekatinya, aku bisa mendengar dentuman jantungku sendiri.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Choi Siwon?"

Aku terdiam. Dia... tahu namaku? Memang tidak mengherankan, sih. Dengan popularitasku tentu ia tahu siapa aku. Eer, tapi kenapa ia seolah baru saja mengenalku? "_Ne_. Aku yang akan menggantikan Ketua untuk menghadap Kim _seonsaengnim_."

_Yeojya_ itu menatapku datar dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Obsidiannya terasa begitu tajam mengulitiku. Dan aku agak gusar sekarang.

"Eer, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

_Yeojya_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan tanpa berkata apapun ia pergi melangkah. Meninggalkanku yang kini terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya. Dia kenapa, sih? Sesaat tadi aku merasa ia seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Tapi kemudian, ia seolah salah tingkah seperti seorang maling yang telah tertangkap basah. Dia benar-benar... menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Aku menoleh menatap _yeojya_ yang kini berjalan di samping kiriku.

Ia hanya diam lalu kulihat ia menghela napasnya, "Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu namaku? Apa namaku penting bagimu?"

Ukh, _yeojya_ ini... benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat hati seseorang dongkol setengah mati. Aku lalu tersenyum gugup, "Yeah, kau sudah tahu namaku. Jadi akan adil kalau aku juga tahu namamu 'kan?" Aku beralih menatap jalanan lorong di hadapan kami.

Ia tampak malas namun akhirnya bibir merah nan indah itu bersuara juga, "Kim Kibum." Ucapnya singkat dan jelas.

"Oh..." Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Perjalanan menuju kantor guru jadi terasa sangat jauh nan jenuh. Atmosfir canggung manguasaiku. "Jadi, Kim Kibum-_sshi_, kau kelas berapa?" Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bicara.

Kibum hanya berjalan tenang. Ia mengangkat bukunya ke depan dada untuk dipeluk. "Apa Donghae _oppa_ tak memberi tahumu?"

Aku terdiam dari langkahku. Donghae? Ia kenal dengan Donghae? Dari caranya memanggil nama Donghae, ia sepertinya sudah kenal dekat dengannya. Apa hubungan mereka? "_Aniyo_. Dia tak cerita apapun tentang dirimu padaku." Aku yang tertinggal beberapa langkah menatap rambut hitamnya yang lembut dari belakang.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit terkejut saat menyadari aku tertinggal di belakang. Ia menoleh menatap wajahku. "Oh..."

Hanya itu? Aku butuh penjelasan! Aku tak butuh ungkapan bodoh itu! "Kau kenal dengan Donghae?" Nada bicaraku sedikit naik. Bisa kurasakan itu. Tapi aku masih belum tahu kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini. Ada perasaan tak suka dalam diriku saat tahu, Donghae telah mengenal _yeojya_ ini lebih dahulu.

Ia mengangguk sekali. Wajahnya masih datar. "Dia temanku sejak masih di bangku Sekolah Dasar."

Aku terperangah. Hebat! Donghae mengenal _yeojya_ secantik ini hanya untuk dipendam sendiri tanpa mau mengenalkannya padaku? Apa sebaiknya kulaporkan ia pada Hyukkie saja, ya?

"Aku ada kelas olahraga, jadi harus pergi sekarang juga. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengantarmu sampai ke depan meja Kim _seonsaengnim_ 'kan?" Ia masih terdiam menatapku dari jarak beberapa langkah.

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Tak ingin Kibum pergi secepat ini. "_Arraseo_. Terima kasih." Ucapku agak tak rela.

Kibum berbalik memunggungiku untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung olahraga. Beberapa langkah dan kemudian ia berhenti. Ia terdiam di tempatnya.

Aku hanya diam menatap punggungnya. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai begitu indah menutupi sebagian punggung itu.

"Choi Siwon _sunbae_."

Aku terhenyak.

"Jangan tersenyum lagi." Dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hatiku mencelos. Jantung yang sesaat tadi mulai normal kini kembali berdentum keras. Seolah tengah berkejaran dengan waktu. Namun aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Suara lantangnya masih terngiang di telingaku.

'_Jangan tersenyum lagi_.'

Tapi kenapa? Apa dia tak menyukai senyumanku? Atau mungkinkah ia...

Membenciku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat pasangan?"

Aku menoleh pelan ke samping. Donghae tersenyum lebar di sana. Kembali ku letakkan kepala ke atas meja. Terkulai lemah tak bersemangat. "Entahlah."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Seharian ini terlihat begitu tak bersemangat. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Donghae menepuk punggungku beberapa kali.

Aku hanya diam dan makin menenggelamkan kepalaku. Mengganggu? Yah, perkataan Kibum kemarin sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Seharian aku terus memikirkan ucapannya. Ia bicara seolah ia membenciku. Tapi, memangnya aku salah apa?

"_Ya_! Won-_ah_, kau melamun?"

Aku mendongak. "_Ish_..." Desisku saat melihat Donghae tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Kembali ku tenggelamkan kepalaku.

Ku dengar Donghae mendesah, "Aku harus pergi mengantar Kibum sebentar. Kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong beritahu ya?"

_**BRAK!**_

Aku bangkit dari dudukku saat mendengar nama itu. Membuat kursiku berderak kencang. "Kibum?" Segera ku tatap Donghae yang terlihat terkejut.

Alis Donghae mengernyit, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tadi kau bilang siapa? Mau mengantar siapa?" Ucapku agak cepat.

Masih dengan kerutan di dahinya Donghae menatapku heran. "Kibum. _Yeojya_ yang kemarin menyusulku untuk menghadap Kim _seonsaengnim_."

Ternyata benar! Dia Kim Kibum yang kemarin! Tapi kenapa harus di antar? Memangnya ia mau kemana? "Memangnya dia mau kemana? Bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang sekolah?" Kembali aku berucap cepat.

"Dia sakit dan mendapat izin pulang. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang sendiri dengan kondisi seperti itu." Donghae beralih menuju mejanya dan merapihkan beberapa buku yang berserakan di sana. "Jadi kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong beritahukan, ya?" Kembali ia menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kibum sakit? Dan Donghae yang akan mengantarnya? Tapi Donghae hanya membawa sepeda 'kan? "T-tunggu!"

Donghae yang sudah akan keluar dari pintu kelas kini menoleh.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya. "B-bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantarnya? Aku bawa mobil hari ini."

Donghae kembali mengernyit heran.

"Oh, lagipula kau adalah Ketua kelas, jadi kehadiranmu lebih dibutuhkan di sini. Sedangkan aku bebas. Jadi biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Ucapku meyakinkannya.

Donghae membuka mulutnya namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Ia kembali menutup mulutnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tatapan heran masih terlihat di matanya. "Kau tahu, Won? Hari ini kau aneh sekali." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku setuju dengan idemu." Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa kusadari senyuman telah mengembang di bibirku.

"Kalau begitu, tolong antarkan dia sampai rumahnya, ya? Sekarang dia menunggu di ruang kesehatan." Donghae tersenyum sesaat, "Oh, dan jika kau tak tahu di mana rumahnya, dia tinggal tepat di samping rumahku. Kau tahu rumahku 'kan?" Ia menepuk lenganku sekali lalu melangkah kembali ke mejanya.

Aku mematung. Jadi Kim Kibum adalah tetangganya Donghae? Dan bukankah Kibum pernah bilang bahwa ia berteman dengan Donghae sejak dari Sekolah Dasar? Berarti mereka sahabat sejak kecil ya? Heh, apa ini? Aku iri dengan Donghae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kibum?"

Ia menoleh. Wajah pucatnya menatapku heran. Bibir yang kemarin terlihat begitu merah itu, kini terlihat pias. Tatapan matanya yang kemarin begitu tajam mempesona di balik kacamata, kini terlihat sayu dan lemah. Aku terdiam. Perasaan perih tiba-tiba merayap di hatiku. Entah kenapa, aku tak suka melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

"Donghae sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku tenang. Setenang apapun nada suaraku, nyatanya hatiku tidak bisa tenang. Tidak, saat aku menatap obsidian bening yang begitu indah itu.

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Ah, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu kurus. Dan kini tubuh mungil itu terlihat ringkih. Kembali hatiku berdenyut sakit. Yang kini hadir adalah perasaan ingin melindungi tubuh itu.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, _sunbae_." Kibum membungkuk lemah. Dan saat ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, —aku tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan— ia oleng. Kakinya gterlihat emetar lemah dan tubuh ringkih itu hampir terjatuh.

Dengan sigap aku cepat menangkapnya. Membawanya ke pelukanku sebelum tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke lantai. Bisa kurasakan deru napasnya di dadaku. Aku panik. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya, tapi yang ku tahu ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. "Bertahanlah, Kibummie!"

Aku mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Menggendongnya dengan kedua tanganku. Dan detak jantungku berpacu dengan derap langkah kakiku. Segera bergegas menuju mobilku di parkiran sekolah. Donghae bodoh! Kenapa tak bilang kalau penyakitnya separah ini?

Koridor yang kulewati terlihat lengang. Tentu saja karena ruang kesehatan terletak di dekat ruang laboratorium yang mungkin sedang tak digunakan. Sesekali aku melihat keadaan Kibum yang kini terkulai lemah di dadaku. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan matanya terpejam dengan kacamata yang miring.

Ku peluk erat tubuh mungilnya dan semakin mempercepat langkahku. Kibummie, kau kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Dan itu membuat penyakit anemianya kambuh. Lain kali tolong ingatkan dia untuk istirahat ya?" Suster di Klinik Kesehatan menasihatiku. Yah, jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sakit tak memungkinkanku untuk mengantar Kibum berobat secepatnya. Maka aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di Klinik Kesehatan terdekat.

"_Nde_, _gamsahamnida_." Aku membungkuk berterima kasih. Dan membiarkan suster itu berjalan pergi merawat pasien lainnya.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Pasien lainnya sedang beristirahat ditemani sanak keluarga atau temannya, entahlah aku tak tahu. Baru kali ini aku masuk ke Klinik Kesehatan. Biasanya tiap kali sakit meskipun itu ringan, aku selalu dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada sebuah ranjang besi kecil. Dengan seorang _yeojya_ mungil nan pucat tengah berbaring di atasnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai lembut di bantal. Satu lengan kurusnya terlipat nyaman di perutnya yang naik turun menandakan napasnya normal. Tak seperti tadi saat napasnya menderu.

Aku menghampirinya. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan terus menatapnya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku hanya bisa terpesona. Dan kini saat aku melihatnya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kondisinya terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

Kuraih tangan mungilnya untuk di genggam. Tanganku yang lain terulur pelan untuk mengusap keningnya. Entah kenapa aku melakukan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya nyaman.

Kubuang napas beratku. Kim Kibum. Pertama, kau membuatku terpana. Kedua, kau membuatku tercengang dengan ucapanmu. Dan ketiga... kau membuatku berpikir untuk selalu melindungimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku gila, hm?

Usapan jemariku di pipinya terhenti tatkala aku menangkap kerjapan kecil di kedua matanya. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Hatiku gembira bukan main. "Kibum-_ah_, kau sudah sadar?"

Kibum mengerang pelan. Ia memijit pelan keningnya. Apakah sakit lagi?

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin masih mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu ruangan. "Aku di mana?"

"Kau di Klinik Kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan dan aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari." Aku membantunya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Kau yakin sudah sehat? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit kalau kau mau."

Ia mendongak menatapku. Dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum yang juga sama tipis. "Tak usah. Aku sudah lebih baik." Ia meraih kacamatanya di nakas samping tempat tidur lalu memakainya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Ia masih kelihatan begitu lemah. Setidaknya ia butuh obat yang lebih baik dibandingkan vitamin-vitamin pemberian suster di sini.

"Aku mau pulang saja."

Aku tersentak dan menghentikan gerakannya yang sudah akan menyingkap selimut. "Kau yakin sudah benar-benar sehat?"

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya. Aku sudah baikan dan aku ingin pulang sekarang. Jadi bisakah kau menyingkir?" Nada suaranya datar seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan bukan sebuah kalimat kasar.

Agak ragu ku biarkan dia berdiri. Masih sedikit khawatir jika kulihat lagi tubuh ringkihnya. Dengan cepat kuraih tubuhnya dan sekali lagi menggendongnya dalam pelukanku. "Ku antar kau sampai rumahmu." Dan aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pasien yang mulai riuh membicarakan kami.

Kibum sendiri awalnya agak tersentak dan kemudian, yeah, tahu sendiri lah bagaimana reaksi _yeojya _yang digendong paksa oleh seorang _namja_. Yah, ia tentu meronta. Tapi aku tak mau melepaskannya.

Jangan tanya aku kenapa mau repot-repot melakukan ini semua untuknya. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku ingin melindunginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?"

Aku menoleh pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingku. Kembali kualihkan pandanganku pada jalanan di depan. Melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan wajar. "Kenapa apanya?"

Dapat kudengar ia berdecak. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku seperti ini?"

Aku hanya menoleh kembali padanya. Kutatap paras manisnya yang juga tengah menatapku. Dan aku kembali menatap ke depan. "Entahlah." Jawabku enteng.

Ia terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku. Yah, dapat kulihat itu dari caranya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Ah, manis sekali.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat di depan tembok pagar sebuah rumah. Aku ingat rumah di sebelah rumah ini. Itu rumahnya Donghae.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ia membuka pintu mobilku dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk keluar.

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari pintu mobil di sisiku. Aku berlari melewati bagian kap depan mobil dan segera berdiri di sampingnya saat ia menutup pintu mobilku. Ia terlihat heran menatapku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

"_Mwoya_?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, "Apanya?"

"Kau aneh." Ia berjalan melewatiku. Dan saat melewati tubuhku, harum _citrus_ itu terhempas lagi oleh angin untuk kembali mampir di hidungku.

"Hei, Kim Kibum."

Ia berhenti melangkah. Kemudian berbalik. "Apa lagi?"

Aku teringat ucapannya kemarin, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti tersenyum?"

Ia terdiam. Garis wajahnya datar namun tak mengurangi kadar cantik di wajahnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Ia tertunduk. Rambut panjangnya terurai menghalangi wajah manisnya. Membuatku kesulitan menangkap ekspresi wajahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan _yeojya_ ini. Dan itu tentang diriku. Aku yakin itu. "Kim Kibum, datanglah ke acara pesta denganku."

"Apa?" Kibum mendongak.

Dan aku kelabakan. Apa? Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Apa aku baru saja mengajaknya ke pesta? Aku mengajaknya sebagai pasanganku? Kenapa aku nekat sekali? Apa aku sudah gilaaaa?

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" Kibum menyingkapkan rambutnya ke balik telinga. Seolah hal itu dapat membantunya memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Datanglah bersamaku ke acara pesta tahun baru nanti." Dan aku mengucapkannya lagi. Benar. Benar. Mengucapkannya. Baiklah, Choi Siwon, silahkan terjun ke jurang setelah kau ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

Kulihat ia kembali menunduk. Tangan mungilnya memainkan ujung rok seragam sekolahnya. Dan aku menggigit bibirku cemas menanti jawabannya.

"Maaf _sunbae_, aku tidak bisa."

_**DEG!**_

Apa aku benar-benar harus terjun ke jurang sekarang?

"Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. _Jeongmal mianhamnida_, _sunbaenim_." Dan ia berbalik untuk pergi memasuki rumahnya. Membuka pagar kayu lalu menutupnya begitu saja.

Kuhela napasku. Hebat! Sekalinya tertarik dengan seorang _yeojya_, aku malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Julukan Pangeran sempurna ternyata tak ampuh untuk Kibum. Apa sebaiknya aku tak usah pergi ke pesta saja ya?

Ya ampun, kenapa ditolak seorang _yeojya_ yang membuatmu tertarik rasanya sesesak ini sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya, kau datang ke pesta ini sendirian."

Aku berbalik. Mendapati Donghae bergandengan tangan bersama Hyukjae. Teman sepekerjaannya di restoran ramen. "Yang penting aku datang." Ku angkat kedua bahuku malas.

"Aku tak percaya _namja_ sepertimu datang ke pesta sendirian." Hyukjae memamerkan cengiran khasnya demi mengejekku.

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku. "Itu semua karena kekasih bodohmu ini." Aku menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Kenapa aku?" Dengan wajah polosnya —atau bodohnya?— Donghae menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tch, kau mau memperkenalkan seorang _yeojya_ untukku tapi malah membatalkannya." Aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan mulai meneguknya.

"Hei! Itu bukan mauku. Kibum sendiri yang membatalkannya."

_**BRUSSSSH!**_

"Apa?"

"Eeew, bersihkan dulu mulutmu, Won." Hyukjae menyodorkan sapu tangannya untukku.

Aku tersenyum malu saat menyadarinya. "Jadi maksudmu, _yeojya_ yang ingin kau kenalkan denganku itu adalah Kibum? Kim Kibum yang kemarin?" Aku kembali menatap Donghae.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ku pikir kau sudah tahu. Apa dia tak mengatakannya padamu?"

_**PLAK!**_

Hyukjae telah mengutarakan kekesalanku pada dahi Donghae, "Kau pikir _yeojya_ mau mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu lebih dulu, _eoh_?"

"Lupakan soal itu, Hyuk." Aku menahan Hyukjae yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan kepolosan —atau kebodohan?— _namjachingu_nya ini. "Kau, Lee Donghae, ikut aku sebentar."

Dan kami berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Aku akan memaksanya mengatakan apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang Kibum sementara aku sendiri buta sama sekali tentangnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin mengenalkan aku dengan Kibum?" Aku menatapnya serius. Seolah pembicaraan ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku.

Donghae menghela napas, "Sebenarnya, Kibum yang minta dikenalkan denganmu. Ia tahu aku dekat denganmu, maka ia memintaku untuk mengenalkannya denganmu."

Okey, napasku tersekat. Satu kenyataan ternyata mampu membuatku sesak napas. "Apa lagi? apa yang tak aku ketahui tentang Kibum?"

Donghae menghela napas sesaat, "Sebenarnya, sudah lama ia ingin mengenalmu. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang sendiri, ia adalah _yeojya_ yang sedikit anti sosial. Bahkan tiap ingin menemuiku dan disaat bersamaan kau sedang berada di sampingku, maka ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemuiku."

Napasku kembali tersendat. Kim Kibum, kau...

"Dia pernah bilang padaku, bahwa ia mengagumimu. Tapi sekali waktu ia melihat senyumanmu namun ia bilang, ia tak menyukainya." Donghae kembali bersuara.

Ah, benar. Ia tak menyukai senyumanku. "Kenapa? Apa dia bilang padamu, kenapa dia tak menyukai senyumanku?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Dia tak bilang dan aku tak mau mengoreknya lebih jauh." Ia beralih menatap Hyukjae dari kejauhan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi yang ku tahu pasti, Kim Kibum adalah _yeojya_ yang baik untukmu, Won. Itulah alasanku mengapa aku begitu gembira memperkenalkan kalian." Cengirannya terpasang begitu tulus.

Aku masih kesulitan bernapas. Oh, wow. _Yeojya_ ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tapi kalau ia sebegitunya mengagumiku, kenapa... "Kau tahu kenapa sekarang ia tak datang ke pesta?"

Donghae yang sedang berkontak mata dengan Hyukjae kembali menoleh padaku. "Ah, kau belum tahu ya? Dia bekerja di sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan kebetulan sekali untuk minggu ini ia dapat jatah _shift_ malam."

Aku membeku. Ternyata aku buta sama sekali tentang _yeojya _yang sudah membuatku tertarik ini. Tak sedikitpun hal penting yang kuketahui tentangnya selain nama dan alamat rumah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia.

Kurasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum ramah padaku. "Pergi dan temui dia jika ingin tahu tentangnya lebih dalam. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Senyumannya kini berubah menjadi cengiran.

Ah, ternyata begitu. Ia ingin menjodohkan kami? "Aku pergi dulu." Sebelum berlalu ku sempatkan diri menepuk balik bahunya.

Aku tak berbalik lagi. Kakiku melangkah cepat melewati kerumunan murid-murid lain yang ingin memasuki gedung pesta. Bertentangan dengan mereka, aku malah keluar dari gedung. Cepat-cepat kurapatkan syal yang melilit di leherku. Dan segera memasuki mobilku. Dan salju di malam tahun baru mulai turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kibum."

Dia menoleh. Obsidian jernih di balik lensa kacamatanya membola, terkejut menatapku. "_Sunbae_..."

Aku menelan ludahku kelu. Jantungku tak mau tenang. Terus bergejolak seolah ingin keluar dari kurungan igaku. Tanpa aku mau napasku memburu sendiri. Perasaan itu datang lagi. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti tersenyum?"

Ia mengerjapkan mata indahnya beberapa kali. Terdiam sesaat lalu menunduk. Rambut panjangnya di ikat model pony tail dan itu cukup mambantuku untuk dapat melihat wajah Kibum meski tak sepenuhnya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau tak ingin aku gila karenamu." Aku menghela napas lelah. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mati saja jika ia tak memberi tahuku alasannya. Maksudku, sulit rasanya jika kau menyukai seseorang yang jelas membencimu. Tunggu! Aku? Aku menyukai... Kibum?

Ia mendongak menatapku. Ia mengambil langkah di antara tumpukan kardus kosong yang berserakan di belakang mini market ini. Yah, aku berharap bisa menemuinya dengan menyelinap ke pintu belakang tanpa sadar bahwa Kibum sedang membuang sampah di belakang mini market.

Sampai di hadapanku ia mendongak dan menatap lurus ke wajahku. Meski terhalang lensa kacamata, nyatanya obsidian itu tetap tak berkurang ketajamannya. Tetap menghipnotis dan mempesona.

"_Sunbae_," ia mulai berucap pelan. Matanya masih mengamati wajahku. "Jangan tersenyum lagi..." ia memberikan jeda untuk mengambil napas. "Jika kau memang tak ingin tersenyum."

Dan aku terperangah. "M-maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kelembutan itu menembus sanubariku dan membuat pipiku memanas. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum. Jangan membalas senyuman jika kiranya kau merasa terbodohi. Kau boleh menangis kalau kau mau."

Detak jantungku makin bergemuruh. Dia... tahu perasaanku? " Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman lembut terkembang di bibir merahnya. "Aku tidak bodoh, _sunbae_. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat senyumanmu yang tak sampai ke matamu."

Aku menunduk menatapnya makin lekat. Dia mengerti diriku? Aku tersenyum. Pandanganku teralih ke segala arah. Terkadang ke atas, samping kiri maupun kanan. Sulit menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan mengejutkannya barusan.

"Sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang kau inginkan?"

Aku kembali menunduk. Menatap wajah manis itu lagi. Dan aku tersenyum. Ku gerakkan kedua lenganku cepat untuk merengkuhnya ke pelukanku. Ku benamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"_Su-sunbae_?" Kibum tak meronta tapi juga tak membalas pelukanku.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila." Kuhirup wangi _citrus_ dalam-dalam dari rambut hitam arangnya. "Kini kau membuatku berpikir untuk selalu bersamamu."

Tubuh Kibum menegang di pelukanku.

"Haha, terima kasih ya?" Aku melepas pelukanku dan memegang kedua bahunya. Satu tanganku terangkat mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku."

Aku kembali memeluknya. Sekarang semuanya jelas di mataku. Kibum tak lagi menjadi sosok yang abu-abu di mataku. Aku tahu alasan mengapa ia kelelahan sampai membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Karena ia bekerja tiap sepulang sekolah. Aku juga tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu kurus. Karena ia bekerja banting tulang demi keluarganya hingga pola makannya berantakan. Dan aku tahu alasannya menyuruhku berhenti tersenyum. Bukan karena benci, tapi karena ia peduli.

Dan aku, bahagia mengetahui hal itu.

Akhirnya aku punya alasan lain untuk tersenyum tulus. Semua berkat malaikat saljuku, Kibum. Kenapa salju?

Entahlah. Dia cocok dengan salju. Sama-sama dingin, namun lembut. Dan hatinya, seputih salju. Kim Kibum, _my snow angel_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Omigosh! Nyx kebut bikin ini dalam waktu dua hari karena waktu udah hampir mepet ama SBDL! DX**_

_**Maaf kalo hasilnya ancur TT^TT entahlah, ini dibuat dengan ide seadanya di tengah2 krisis galau yang setinggi everest. Makanya maklum kalo hasilnya begini jelek. *ngais tanah***_

_**Anyway, Happy SiBum Days Love. Semoga Bibi Salju dan Paman Kuda bisa langgeng sampe anak cucu(?) Oke deh! yang sudi,**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
